Power Rangers Resurgence
by FallenGrace26
Summary: When an underground organization begins to threaten the world, people heeded their words a little. That is until three Rangers showed up and enforced their threats. Even the former Rangers could do nothing but watch until a few thought to form the resistance. Not its human vs human in a fight to keep the world from annihilating itself. Will humans do what no monsters have achieved?


**Hey everyone, Grace here. This is a new story that I've recently had inspirations for and will take second to the others already going. But it will be fun to write and such. As always, I don't own the Rangers or the ranger trio you meet. Seth, Nona and Anzhel belong to Glitter Queen Aila Midori. So, without further ado, here is the prologue.**

 **Anzhel is portrayed by Asa Butterfield**

 **Nona is portrayed by Alia Bhatt**

 **Seth is portrayed by Noah Centineo**

 **Tristan is portrayed by Jason Lewis**

 **AJ is portrayed by Chai Hansen**

 **Ren is portrayed by Sho Jinnai**

Prologue

 _Once again, the Rangers have struck leaving wide spread damage and chaos. The death toll from the attacks are still being determined but all we can say is they made sure to hit during prime time for commuters so it's sure to be high._

Three teens watched as the news lady commented on their recent attack with one laughing in glee, his icy blue eyes glistening as a manic smile graced his pale skin. The lone girl of the three had a small smirk playing on her tanned skin as her dark brown eyes watched the screen. She remembered people begging for them to spare them and the joy she felt when they didn't. She then looked back at the leader of the group as he watched the screen stoically but she could tell he was pleased with how things went down. Some bruising marred his olive skin from some who fought back but that was normal for them. Soon another set of dark brown eyes met hers as a smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"Satisfied Nona?" asked their leader softly yet gruffly. The girl, Nona, smiled as she turned to face him fully and sauntered up to him.

"Very much so," Nona purred as she fixed his jacket collar, "but not as much as Anzhel I believe." Their leader looked over at the other boy, Anzhel, and saw the look in his eyes. Icy blue eyes looked at him as the manic smile lessened to a more normal one.

"I am as well," he chirped, "we need to do it again soon, Seth." Their leader, Seth, grunted as he took a step back from Nona and ran a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair.

"We will," he replied, "but right now we will face more resistance if we do. And before say more the merrier, where is the fun if you kill everyone?" He geared the last part to Anzhel who nodded, not seeming to find any fault in his reason. Anzhel normally didn't respect most people or any people for that matter but there was something about Seth that honestly scared him. Nona saw the look and said,

"So, we wait?" Seth nodded as he cracked his neck and went back to what he was working before the news came on.

"Yes," he replied, "plus we are waiting for the next target anyways. Our employers haven't picked a country they want taught a lesson yet but I imagine one will come soon. Caenum is very fickle in who they do or don't attack." Anzhel sighed as Nona went over to him gaining Seth's attention. Anzhel was unstable at best and homicidal at worst, not bothering to discern friend from foe. Stopping a couple feet from Anzhel, Nona asked Seth,

"I'm sure there are people Caenum needs interrogated, why not send Anzhel? He will have them talking rather quickly I'm sure." Anzhel's eyes lit up as Seth ran a hand over his face as he looked at Anzhel.

"I promise I won't kill them," he pleaded as he saw Seth considering it. With a sigh, Seth nodded as Anzhel cheered and went to leave but not before Seth added,

"Listen to what Caenum says; you think I'm scary, they're worse." Seth looked up at him with a hint of concern for his teammate as Anzhel nodded and actually took the command to heart before leaving. Nona walked up and sat on the edge of the table, her mini skirt riding up.

"It's sweet how you care," she murmured. Seth looked up at her for a moment as he shrugged.

"Anzhel is messed up yes but he doesn't deserve the death they would give him," Seth commented, "I've grown rather attached he and you, so I'm not keen on losing either of you." Nona nodded as she looked down at the report Seth was working before a cat like smirk as she ran a finger over Seth's shoulder.

"Your too tense," she purred, "you need to relax." Seth looked at her, completely aware of what she was doing, with a smirk on his face. He leaned back in his chair as he asked,

"What did you have in mind? Quite frankly I don't need any more violence at the moment." Nona laughed sweetly as she stood up and walked around to him, coming up behind him. She began to rub his shoulders and neck as she leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"Come find out!" Seth shivered a little as he looked up at the attractive girl and allowed her lead him out of the room, just this one he would sate her need.

Somewhere in the Amazon

Dew fell off some low hanging branches as some animals ran through the forest. The disturbance normal in the mornings there as two men walked through; one with shoulder length blonde hair worn up in a bun and the other curly black hair that sat right above the shoulders. The blonde shoulder his way through the brush as his wettened shirt clung to his muscular frame, making room for his leaner companion.

"Tristan," the leaner man asked, "it's time, isn't it?" The blonde, Tristan, looked over his shoulder as he saw the fatigue in his companion's face. Having fought against these evil rangers in the attack, he felt it as well. He also knew his companion got hurt by the red one and that he was hiding it or thought he was.

"I do believe so AJ," Tristan replied as his companion, AJ, nodded as sweat glistened off his tanned skin as some ran down his face.

"Ren will know what to do," Tristan finished. AJ nodded again and huffed as they finally made it to a beautiful compound nestled in the tress with vines growing all around it. The two went up to the doors and keyed the code before going in. The cold air hit them causing Tristan to shiver and AJ to hiss which got Tristan's attention. The blonde raised an eyebrow at AJ but the man ignored him and went to the debriefing room. Tristan shook his head as he followed and took his bun down. He caught up with AJ and put his hand on his shoulder.

"During debriefing I am looking at that injury," Tristan murmured as he went in. AJ sighed as he followed, knowing he had no choice.

"How did it go?" a voice called out from the side door. The two men turned to see an olive-skinned man walk in, his dark eyes scanning the two of them. His tousled straight hair laid to the right as the tip of his bangs reached right above his jaw due to white bandana he was wearing around the crown of his head. AJ sat down on a stool tenderly as he took his shirt off and Tristan replied,

"From our view points, shitty! But you probably already knew that, didn't you Ren?" The newcomer, Ren, smirked as he watched Tristan tend to nasty cut along AJ's ribs. Ren sighed as he went up to them being careful not to startle Tristan.

"We need to enact the plan then," the man said, "the news airing it all over. That's the third country this month and we are only two weeks into the month. I'll call for Mika while you two see if you can find suitable candidates for it. This is something you can do from here. The rangers fought you two so I don't want either of you going back out for the time being not until something else catches their attention. As far as I know, Caenum doesn't know we exist and I want to keep it that way." The two men nodded as they looked at their boss who was watching them with concerning before he turned to leave, his tee turning smoothly with his as his jeans swished a little.

"Oh, and I would shower first though," Ren called out, "you two have discovered quite the interesting smell." Tristan rolled his eyes as AJ just looked at him and mumbled,

"You don't say." A laugh resounded from the corridor the two went about their duties but hurrying knowing that time wasn't on their side.

 **Hey everyone, this is an idea I got recently that will be taking second to the other fics but one I have a lot of ideas for. As with all my fics there will be a contest for it. The rules are like always… 1. Be original with your characters. 2. Two OC per person and please through PM only. And lastly, have fun! So here is the form for ya'll.**

 **OC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age (18-22):**

 **Faceclaim:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family: (Who their ranger parents are and if they have siblings)**

 **Backstory:**

 **Ranger Color (Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink):**

 **Weapon:**

 **Why they want to go on a work study (this pertains to how they get to the amazon):**

 **Other:**

 **I'll set it to end a week from when this is posted. As for genders and colors; there can be any gender for any color. So, with that being said, enjoy and have fun! I can't wait to see what you give me. Grace out!**


End file.
